Season 8
Season Eight of Reality Radar's Big Brother started February 16, 2014. The season's twist was "Coaches" and was mirrored off of the coaches twist from Big Brother 14. The four returning players that returned as coaches were: Aubra (RRBB7 Runner-Up), Jamie (RRBB4 Winner), Ryan "Boosh" (RRBB6 Winner), and Zach (RRBB1 Winner). Amanda, a newbie, emerged as the winner by a vote of 6-3 over Ryan. Ryan is the only player to make it to the end twice in two tries playing the game, and is the only player to make it to the end twice without having a single vote cast against him. The twist lasted until the RESET (Week 5) when the teams were re-chosen and the twist was still somewhat in play. The only difference after the RESET was that the coaches were now able to be put up for eviction; however, if someone on a team won HoH they were not allowed to put up a member of their team. The entire twist came to an end after Week 10. Season History Week One *Head of Household: Tierra *Coaches' saves: Jonathan, Austin, Jenny, Danielle *Nominations: Amanda and Mariah *Veto Players: Tierra, Amanda, Mariah, Michael, Austin, Jenny *Veto Winner: Tierra *Veto Status: Tierra used the veto on Amanda *Replacement Nominee: Aaron *Final Nominees: Aaron and Mariah *Eviction: By a vote of 7-2, Aaron was the first person evicted from the game. Week Two *Head of Household: Max *Coaches’ Competition Winner: Zach *Coaches’ Save: Mariah *Nominations: Jonathan and Austin *Veto Players: Max, Jonathan, Austin, Amanda, Danielle, Conner *Veto Winner: Jonathan *Veto Status: Jonathan used the veto on himself *Replacement Nominee: Jenny *Final Nominees: Austin and Jenny *Eviction: By a vote of 7-1, Austin was the second person evicted from the game. Week Three *Head of Household: Conner *Coaches’ Competition Winner: Zach *Coaches’ Save: Mariah *Nominations: Amanda and Danielle *Veto Players: Conner, Amanda, Danielle, Jonathan, Michael, Drew *Veto Winner: Michael *Veto Status: Michael used the veto to save Amanda *Replacement Nominee: Jonathan *Final Nominees: Danielle and Jonathan *Walked: Danielle (her self-eviction counted as the eviction) Week Four *Head of Household: Jonathan *Coaches’ Competition Winner: Aubra *Coach’s Save: Max *Nominations: Conner and Tierra *Veto Players: Jonathan, Conner, Tierra, Jenny, Max, Mariah *Veto Winner: Conner *Veto Status: Conner uses the veto on himself *Replacement Nominee: Drew *Final Nominees: Tierra and Drew *Evicted: By a vote of 4-2, Drew '''was fourth person evicted from the game. Week Five *Head of Household: '''Jenny *Coaches’ Competition Winner:' Aubra' *Coach’s Save: Max *Nominations:' Conner' and Tierra *Veto Players: Jenny, Conner, Tierra, Mariah, Michael, Max *Veto Winner: Conner *Veto Status: Conner used it on himself *Replacement Nominee: Jonathan *Final Nominees: Tierra and Jonathan *'RESET': Coaches enter the game to play and coach. New teams are formed New Teams: *Aubra: Conner, Tierra *Jamie: Amanda, Michael *Ryan: Jonathan, Jenny *Zach: Max, Mariah Week Six *Head of Household: Ryan *Nominations: Aubra and Conner *Veto Players:' Ryan, Aubra, Conner, Max, Jamie, Tierra' *Veto winner: Jamie *Veto status: Not used *Eviction: By a vote of 8-1 (Conner’s one vote against him was erased), Aubra was the fifth person evicted from the game. Week Seven *Head of Household: Zach *Nominations:' Conner '''and '''Michael' *Veto Players: Zach, Conner, Michael, Max, Amanda, Jonathan *Veto Winner: Max *Veto Status: Max used the veto on Conner *Replacement Nominee: Jenny *Final Nominees:' Jenny '''and' Michael''' *Eviction: By a vote of 4-3 (vote erased used on Michael), Michael was the sixth person evicted from the game. Week Eight *Head of Household: Jamie *Nominations: Conner '''and '''Max *Veto Players: Jamie, Conner, Max, Amanda, Tierra, Zach *Veto Winner: Conner *Veto Status: Conner used it on himself *Replacement Nominee: Tierra *Final nominees: Max '''and '''Tierra *Eviction: By a vote of 7-0, Max was the seventh person evicted from the game. Week Nine *Head of Household: Ryan *Nominations: Conner and Tierra *Veto Players: Ryan, Conner, Tierra, Jonathan, Jenny, Mariah, Jamie *Veto Winner: Jonathan *Veto Status: Jonathan used the POV on Conner *Replacement Nominee: Mariah *Final Nominees: Tierra '''and Mariah''' *Eviction: By a vote of 4-2, Tierra was the eight person evicted from the game. Week Ten *Head of Household: Conner *Nominees: Jamie '''and '''Zach *Veto Players: Conner, Jamie, Zach, Ryan, Jenny, Jonathan *Veton Winner: Ryan *Veto Status: Ryan uses it on Zach *Replacement Nominee: Mariah *Final Nominees: Jamie and''' Mariah''' *Eviction: By a vote of 6-0 (two penalty votes and Jon’s missing vote), Jamie was the ninth person evicted from the game. *Walked: Jenny Week Eleven *Head of Household:' Zach' *Nominees: Conner '''and Jonathan''' *Veto Players: Zach, Conner, Jonathan, Amanda, Mariah, Ryan *Veto Winner: Conner *Veto Status: Conner used it on himself *Replacement Nominee: Amanda *Final Nominees: Jonathan '''and Amanda''' *Eviction: After a tied vote of 1-1 (Jonathan used his erase a vote), Zach chose to evict Jonathan, making him the 10th person evicted from the game. Week Twelve *Head of Household: Conner *Nominees: Zach '''and '''Ryan *Veto Players: Conner, Zach, Ryan, Amanda, Mariah *Veto Winner: Ryan *Veto Status: Ryan used it on himself *Replacement Nominee: Mariah *Final Nominees: Zach '''and '''Mariah *Eviction: By a vote of 2-0, Mariah was the 11th person evicted from the game. Week Thirteen *Head of Household:' Ryan' *Nominations: Amanda '''and Conner''' *Veto Players: Ryan, Amanda, Conner, Zach *Final Veto Winner: Conner *Veto Status: Conner used the veto on himself *Eviction: Conner chose to evict Zach, making him the 12th person evicted from the game. FINAL HOH *Part 1: Conner *Part 2: Ryan *Part 3: Ryan '''vs. Conner''' *Final HOH: Ryan *Eviction: Ryan chose to evict Conner *Final Two: Ryan '''and '''Amanda *Results: By a vote of 6-3 Amanda won RRBB8! Final Results *Winner: Amanda *Runner-up: Ryan *Third Place: Conner *America’ Favorite: Zach *DR Award: Michael Cast 1. Aaron @AaronO831 2. Amanda @aManda4aNderson 3. Austin @AustinBarns 4. Conner @idkconner 5. Danielle @Danielle3378 6. Drew @BWVEE 7. Jenny @JENNNYYYC 8. Jonathan @jonaldana 9. Mariah @one_yellow_rose 10. Max @maxkcd 11. Michael @michaelf_9 12. Tierra @douxteemarie Coaches' Teams (Weeks 1-5) *'Aubra': Danielle, Aaron, Max *'Ryan': Tierra, Jonathan, Conner *'Jamie': Jenny, Amanda, Drew *'Zach': Austin, Michael, Mariah New Teams (Weeks 6-10) *'Aubra': Conner, Tierra *'Jamie': Amanda, Michael *'Ryan': Jonathan, Jenny *'Zach': Max, Mariah Controversy/Drama The first and one of the most memorable controversies of the season was the questioning of Aaron's identity. Many reports throughout the beginning of the season stated that Aaron's RRBB alumni brother, David, was actually playing as Aaron. David was accused of using Aaron's Twitter and Kik for him during the season to talk game and play the game. This put a huge target on Aaron and caused him to be the first evictee of the season. Another controvercial and drama-starting topic of the season was the infamous alliance known as the "SXO Alliance." This alliance consisted of Conner, Drew, Max, Michael, and Tierra, and ran the entire game for the first three weeks. They were considered a "pre-made" alliance and were targetted from the beginning by the coaches and the rest of the players. The idea of this alliance and its power caused a significant amount of controversy and discussion by fans and the cast itself. The alliance crumbled after Danielle self-evicted during week three. An enormous feud between the cast members Max and Jamie lasted for a large period of the game. Both fought each other on Twitter constantly and in effect ruined both of their games and caused them to be evicted. Jamie got her wish when she won HoH and put up Max and made him leave that week. Max and her continued to fight for the remainder of the game until Jamie blocked him and deleted her Twitter account that was designated for Big Brother. Jamie "quit" the game (meaning she asked to be evicted the week she was put up on the block) and deactivated after she was personally victimized on Twitter by a group of Sims/BGC Twitter accounts that attacked her and her children. Due to Max and Jamie's constant feuding, Max was accused of these attacks to her personal life and was almost expelled from the game; however, Max proved that it was not him that caused these personal attacks and the issue was called off as just a complicated coincidence.